Agian
by Lydia-sun-to-moon-days
Summary: Yuuko forgets her homework again! How is this going to work out!


This was written by my friend!

* * *

Yuuko 7:02 pm  
Hey guys! Forgot my assignment at School... Again... Please come with me...  
Again...

Nagi 7:05 pm  
Again?! Only Yuuko herself... Alright. Let's go. Call Run. I will call Tooru.  
*sigh*

Run 7:07 pm  
I'll go! Let's meet up at the school at 7:20. And bring a flashlight for Yuuko's  
sake!

Tooru 7:10 pm  
Forgot again? That's what happens when Yuuko-chan tries to take care of herself.  
Nagi, I know how you feel. I have to take care of an air-head, too.

Run 7:11 pm  
Ehhh? Who?

Yuuko 7:13 pm  
Um...

Nagi 7:15 pm  
I don't have a flash light, though.  
Does anyone have one?

Tooru 7:18 pm  
We can buy one on the way, I guess. I can get one for free at the Town Center.  
Meet me there at 7:20 instead.

When they got there...  
"Nagi-chan! Yuko-chan! Over here!" Waved Run as she slurped on a soda that Tooru  
got her for free. "Hi!" Waved Yuuko and Nagi.  
"Whoa! Still can't believe how popular Tooru is here in the market!" Said  
Nagi as she stared at Tooru's two grocery bags filled with things she got for  
free. "Yup! Tooru-chan knows everyone here!" Said Run as she nudged Tooru and  
patted her head. "Now my hair is messy." Tooru complained. "I can fix it, too!"  
Said Run. She carefully brushed Tooru's hair with her hand untill it was sleek  
and straight. "Thanks." Tooru blushed.  
6 grocery bags later...  
"Finally! We are at Electronics and Ect!" They panted as they each carried 2  
grocery bags. "Which would you like, Tooru?" Asked a woman. "That one." She  
pointed to a pink flashlight that was designed with brown cartoon bears. "How  
much will that be?" Asked Tooru. "Oh, this is on me. Don't you worry about  
paying." Said the woman. "Thank you." Said Tooru. "Here you go." She handed the  
flash light to Yuuko as they headed out of the store. "Thank you, Tooru. Cute!"  
Said Yuuko. "No problem." Said Tooru. "I love it!" Said Yuuko as she patted her  
head. "My hair is messy again." Tooru complained... again. "Sorry Tooru! I will  
fix it for you." Yuuko said nervously. "No. I'll do it." Said Tooru. "No, no.  
Don't worry! I'll do it for you!" Yuuko insisted. "No. I can do it." Tooru  
insisted. "No, let me!" Said Yuuko. With that, Tooru was fed up, so she started  
a war. "Poke." Said Tooru as she poked Yuuko in the stomach. "Poke." She said  
again as she poked Yuuko on the arm. "Nooo! Not that again! No!" Screamed  
Yuuko. "Poke." "Stop! No! Hahaha! It tickles! Stop!" "Poke poke."  
"Aaaahhhhh!" "Don't they get along well?" Run whispered to Nagi,  
non-sarcastically. "Uhhh-" Nagi stammered.  
"Guys, we need to get Yuuko's assignment at school, remember?" Nagi reminded  
everyone. "Oh, yeah! I almost forgot!" Said Run.  
"Would you rather..." Yuuko said, trying to brighten the "Yuuko made us go  
to school at night to get her assignment again" mood. "Drink ketchup or  
mustard?" She finally thought. "None!" They all yelled at the same time, except  
Run, she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Mustard!".  
There was silence after that.  
"I know what we can do." Said Tooru. "Poke." She said as she poked Yuuko in  
the neck. "Not again!" Yuuko screamed. "Guys, hush!" Nagi demanded. "Huh?"  
They all wondered. They heard a car pulling up beside of them. "Hey, girls!"  
Said a muffled voice inside of the car. The car window opened, and they were  
shocked. It was teacher! "Good afternoon, teacher." They all quietly said.  
"Afternoon?! It's night-time! What are you doing out so late? Actually, say  
"Good night, friend!" to me, but more fierce and strong!" Said teacher in a loud  
cheery voice. "Uuuummm..." They all said. "Fierce!" Said Teacher. "UUUUMMM!"  
They said again. "That's better." She said. "Right, guys? Guys?" Tooru, Run, and  
Nagi where already down the street, charging away from their somewhat annoying  
teacher. "Wait up, guys!" Yuuko yelled. She couldn't run very fast holding 5  
grocery bags, since she offered to take both of the bags Tooru was holding, one  
of Run's bags, plus the two that she was already holding. Nagi said she didn't  
need help carry any bags cause "she would lose a couple of pounds". "Guys!  
Wait...up..." She panted as she tried to catch her breath. "Oh, no! Teacher is  
coming this way!" She whispered as she heard a car riding towards her. As she  
looked behind her, she saw two red lights flickering. She couldn't find any  
strength to catch up to the girls. "Yuuko! You poor thing! Hop in!" Said Teacher.  
Yuuko hesitated, then she slipped into the front seat. "See? Your students need  
you! And you have to help them!" Teacher whispered to herself.  
Teacher brought Yuuko to her door step and waved, telling her to say "Bye!"  
more fiercely and to not make it long.  
"Whew! That was a crazy day. On days like this, it's good to sit back,  
relax, and" Yuuko sighed. "Wait a second! My assignment! We forgot to get it  
while we were running or trying to run away from teacher. Nooo!"  
.End Of "Again?!".

* * *

Ly-chin:R&R quickly *leaves*


End file.
